Princess on Spring
by MaidenRiri416
Summary: My version of Fairy Tail ((: I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter One: Luigi

A/N: Actually this is the second chapter but since the first chapter is a bit odd for me top post, I made this one the first. Anyway, you can read the first on my wattpad account. Thanks for opening this (: I can't believe I'm walking down the aisle with bouquet of white flowers in my two hands wearing a beautiful wedding dress that matched the flowers perfectly. What I have on my body is the gown design by my lovely maid, Virgo. She is a rare talented young girl who didn't want to shine with her fashion, she just wants to serve our clan and make us the best dress. A curve from my lips turned upward when I saw my bridesmaids, Yes, bridesmaids, not one but two. They are standing next to the black grand piano and my sisterly-figure friend, Mirajane who is playing my favorite piece. I could see Natsu's irritation due to the piano piece he is utterly hearing. He really dislikes somber music. I giggled at the sight and then glanced at my two bridesmaids who are my best companions Levy and Erza. You don't know hard it is to choose between the two of them, no I mean, all of them. All of my close girlfriends wanted to be the bridesmaids and my head hurts that time I even fell down and sleep. Erza was about to commit murder she even declare war, Levy who was supposed to be a sport in their arguments was also ready to get war with the strong Erza. Even our pianist right now, whom I considered angelic, Mirajane, turned into a demon incarnate and was ready to fight. Evergreen was more like threatening me and Juvia came hugging me tightly crying loudly that she wanted that spot! Mirajane's sister Lisanna even came in claiming to be my bridesmaid. They were the six girls who made my mind torn apart; luckily, Wendy and the other didn't join the commotion. I just want to pick all of them that night to stop the freaking chaos. Thank God, they accepted my decision. "If you continue giggling, some guest might think you're crazy." I snapped back to reality when I heard my father's voice. He muttered enough for me to hear and I felt like laughing out loud but I have to stop myself because people might really say I'm crazy. "I'm just glad, father." I said smiling to him and he smiled back. Before giving my hand to my soon-to-be husband, I glanced at my mother who was standing and smiling at me. She looks stunning, she's like she's the one getting married. Along with that I realized again why my father fell in love with her. My mother is a goddess of beauty in outer and inner aspects. The music stopped and before the priest started the ceremony, we looked at each other's eyes. We were like talking with just our eyes. He gave me his usual grin which really shows his sharp fangs and how white his teeth are. Then suddenly I remembered everything… … The bus stopped and I placed my feet on the ground when I reached my unknown destination, the ambiance is so new to me including the serenity of the cold fragrance wind. I was being a stray cat wondering in this huge world that day or rather night, as I was inhaling the scent of my rebellious freedom, somebody grabbed my foot. I loudly shrieked and I'm thankful the bus is gone and people were aboard it, so only few are seen in the town. I gazed down noticing that it is a man with pale face. "Ohmy—what the heck are you doing?!" I shouted immediately grabbing my own foot away from this stranger. I bend my knees and lean down a bit to stare at him. I sighed and waited for him for few minutes to wake up but he didn't budge so I poked his cheeks, that's when he immediately sat on the cold ground and heave deeply and then shouted loudly with arms on the air. I backed down and yelped I didn't know what to do and then he placed his arms around his stomach and made the same pale face again, he's dizzy and his lips are pursed hard together like he's stopping himself from throwing up. Well, he was really stopping himself from throwing up. I sighed and support him leading us to the bench. As I was holding him, he is really heavy. I felt a tingling sensation; maybe it's due to his strong scent and masculine body. I'm a girl and he's a man. I think it's a normal way to feel that since I'm in adolescence stage, right? So, no hard feelings. I laid him down on the long bench and sat there waiting for him to wake up. I sighed again with my chin on my palm, why am I helping a stranger? This weird guy could do something bad at me and here I am being stupid and all helping him. Well, don't judge a book by its cover, Lucy. I thought to myself and gazed down at the sleeping man. How fast is he asleep? He was like throwing up before and in the midst of me leading him to this bench he quickly drowsed off. "Hey, miss! How'r you doing? *Hic* Are you with this boy? *Hic* He's too young for you. *Hic*" Talking about karma. Of all the people who'll notice me, why a drunken man? And he's too young for me? I'm also young! Do I look like I'm in mid-twenties? This old man is annoying. I gritted my teeth and stared madly at him, "Go away, you old man." I'm warning you, I'll Lucy kick you. "Let's have fun. *Hic* I'll take you somewhere nice." I was shocked when he grabbed my arm and why is he so strong even if his old and drunk?! This is not good. I kept on pulling my arms away, I was being dragged up from my seat and when I was about to kick him, he blocked it easily! This is really not good, where are the guards in this town?! My arms hurts, stop pulling me, you pervert! Fear started to build up in me. I closed my eyes and tried to scream but he covered my mouth, his hands are so stingy and rough. Then after few seconds, I felt like I'm free but It seems like I lost energy so my knee fell down on the grass. I opened my eyes only to see the old man lying on the floor with his nose bleeding. I let out a big sigh and turned my head up only to see the weird man standing tall with his clenched fist and dark stares. He wasn't staring at me. He was staring at the old man, he wasn't finished yet so he kicked the man! He then bends his knee and put his elbow against it and looked at me. In a swift movement, here I am having an eye to eye contact with him. Another tingling sensation. It is like I am not breathing; my heart is beating so fast I ran out of words. My lips slightly parted before I he spoke, "Are you f—cking stupid to roam in the middle of the night? No need to answer my sh—tty question, you are stupid. Its midnight, for Pete's sake! Young girls like you should be drinking milk and kicking their b—tts of the bed dreaming about unicorns." What the heck? Calling me stupid and all? Is he my grandpa or something? And what's with those foul words? And does this man have the rights to make me drink milk and move my b—tt of my bed? Dream unicrons? Do I look like a grade-schooler? Plus, I don't even have a home right now! And I'm not young anymore, y-you… you jerk! If you didn't save me maybe I'm beating the h—ll out of you right now, you weirdo! My blood is really boiling at this goon. Should I say thank you? I think my pride can't take that. "Stop giving me that f—cking looks or I'll rape you." What? His words finally melted into my mind and before I could speak, we heard a loud growl. Pfft- what kind of stomach does he have? The growl came from his stomach! Does this man have something on him? I can't help it anymore… "A…Ahahahaaha… S-Sorr- haahhhaahahahahahahha…" I laughed loudly at him. I couldn't see his face but he wasn't moving to his original place. I wiped off the tears near my eyes and grinned at him when I finished laughing; I finally saw him and is that a tint of pink on his cheeks? Is he embarrassed? Is he blushing? Ha! This man is really blushing and pouting! How come he is like this? "I-I'm sorry I couldn't help it anymore." I stand up smiling and brushed the trail of dirt away from my clothes. I grinned at him and he avoided his gaze on me but I just smiled. This man is really unexpectedly cute! Now, I can thank him. "Since you saved me, I'll treat you." I don't know but when I turned around and ran towards the site where I left my bag, I saw his pocket quickly released his hands like he was glad and uplift from what I said. "…" "Really? Why, you are so d—mn rich! You don't need to bring me to this fancy sh—tty restaurant, 'ya know. I can eat anywhere as long as the food is clean." How foul is this guy? I brought him to this fancy restaurant and he doesn't act like … Ugh. Its better we are the only one eating in this twenty-four hours open restaurant. "My name is Lucy and I'm not rich." I formally said before a trail of mustard got on my face by this cluttered young man. I lost appetite since I saw him ate. "I'm Nwatshu!" He said still chomping on his mouth; I didn't even understand what he said. I looked at him eating happily and stared outside the window. I heard him gulped and exhaled loudly, how impolite. I just sighed, "Anyway, where is your freaking house? I can take you there." I took a glance at him and he gave me a goofy grin. I never thought this foul-mouthed bastard seems like a happy go lucky young man. He is hard to read. Why are you wasting your time on reading him anyway, Lucy? You need to get a job, go to school and live your life to the fullest where no one could control your life. "Hey, I need a job and a home. Includes the school also, can you gave me information about this town?" I asked him. He stopped and stared at me with wondering eyes, so I guess he now knows I'm a run away. But then I was astounded when he gave me a grin again and spoke, "Sure, Luigi!" Luigi? Who the heck is that? "My name is Lucy, not Luigi! Stupid!" "Whatever!" 


	2. Chapter Two: Fairy High

She treated me to fancy restaurant and the cost of foods were like… F—ck! So d—mn high. So I thought that she's rich, well she really looks rich. Looks like she came from a wealthy whatever family, anyway I don't give a sh—t as long as she feeds me. "My name is Lucy and I'm not rich." She formally said, ah her name suit her. It's… so pretty. I'm being out of character here. "I'm Nwatshu!" I said with food on my mouth. I'm eating so don't you dare disturb me; well it is her treat so I'll gave her permission to disturb me. I gulped and exhaled loudly. Wow, the food I nice. Really tasty. F-cking delicious. "Anyway, where is your freaking house? I can take you there." I gave Lui or Lushi or whatever her name is my goofy grin. As I was cleaning myself, I have d—mn etiquettes 'ya know. "Hey, I need a job and a home. Includes the school also, can you gave me information about this town?" She asked me. Well, she fed me, but why does she needs it? I stopped doing my etiquettes and innocently stared at this girl, is she on vacation or something? She could have searched on the internet, 'ya know. It's a great world, why does she need me to give her such things? But since she fed me, I'll give her what she wants. "Sure, Luigi!" That is a cute nickname for her. "My name is Lucy, not Luigi! Stupid!" "Whatever!" Call me stupid or bastard, I don't give a sh—t as long as you feeds me. Haha! … "Jude, we need to find your daughter right away… we can't lose her, she's our only child. Please, Jude." A soft cry echoed inside the huge hall. "If only she agreed, this wouldn't be happening. Your daughter is out of her mind, Laila!" Stiff voice from a man responded to the cry. "Don't blame your daughter because this isn't her fault. If only you could have sworn to her not to intrude in her life, this wouldn't be happening. Lucy is at her age now… we need to find Lucy and once we find her, you are going to apologize to your daughter!" A loud sigh escaped from the man's mouth, with his eyes looking outside the huge window, he spoke, "I'm sorry." "Jude…" "We'll find her." "Yo!" Lucy squealed loudly and immediately wore her top. She then turned to Natsu drooping on her bed with arms placed beneath its head. She raised her brow and glared at the man, "Can't you just knock? Or even used the door? How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in people's apartment?! Stop using my window, you freaking trespasser!" "Yeah, yeah whatever." Natsu shook his hand at her and Lucy frowned at the man. It's been months since she and Natsu met and she can say they have been close to each other. She is working as a waitress in the café owned by a well-known councilor in the town; she's being a normal school girl living in one-storey apartment. "We'll be d—mned if we're late for school, Luce. Would you f—cking hurry up." Natsu complained yawning and Lucy just rolled her eyes as she combs her hair in front of the mirror. Lucy is used in his best friend's words. Lucy sighed at the thought that he became best of friends with the infamous Salamander. Yes, almost everyone in the town is frightened at him, not just him but to his so-called gang. "Closed my window, someone might admire your barging in and copy it. Stop slouching off, Natsu." She grabbed her bag and Natsu followed her banging the window quickly. "Stop wrecking my window!" Lucy shouted at him. When they reached the school, Lucy saw her best friend – girl friends Levy and Wendy. "Lucy!" They waved their hands and greeted at each other while smiling. Natsu was nowhere to be seen on the ground. "Hey, I heard you and Natsu always go to school and home together. Are you in- "No!No!No!" Lucy quickly replied as she shook her head. "Aw, I think Natsu and Lucy are great together." Wendy commented which made Lucy pulled out a face. "Let's go to our rooms. Erza might scold us if we're late." Levy said acting like she's freezing. Erza Scarlet is the student council president and all of the students are scared of her strict personality. Lucy is your usual student who is also a part of the cheer leader club with Wendy and Mirajane. "What'cha say, ice princess?!" When the three entered the room, another loud crash was heard all over the senior's area's corridor. Lucy and the others knew that it came from their room so they all sighed in unison. "I said your brain is like ashes, Tabasco freak!" As usual, Natsu's frenemy Gray Fullbuster are having a fight with him. Gray was wearing his usual attire which are unusual foe those people who don't know him. Shirt is unbuttoned showing his masculine chest and some girls are squealing, others are not including her. "Oh no, Gray's shirt is unbuttoned again." Wendy's face reddened. Lucy exhaled with hopeless face. "Get used to this, Wendy!" Levy complained as she opens her book and wears her glasses. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." Lucy stared at the yellow flower in front of her held by the infamous playboy in Fairy High, Loke. Loke is smiling bright at her and she smiled back. Natsu snatched the yellow flower, "Haha! Erza would be mad at you once she knew you stole flower from the garden again!" Natsu frightened Loke. Loke just sweat-dropped and made his way to the next chair where Levy is sitting. "So f-cking cheap." Natsu smirked throwing the flower outside the window. Lucy placed her chin on her palm and sighed, "Jerk." "Natsu, stop fighting with everybody!" "Button your shirt, Gray!" "Stop flirting with every girl, Loke!" "Put your make-ups down, Evergreen." Here comes the scary Erza Scarlet. Everybody immediately sit properly. Their professor Happy came. "Today, our lesson is about fish." The students groaned at their professor's joke. As the sun sets, Lucy was all alone and packing her things up in the room when she heard the door opens. It was Wendy breathing heavily, her brows knotted and she looks at the little girl worriedly. "Wendy, what happened? You don't look good." She quickly made her way to the girl already kneeling down with hands on the door. "Levy's… Levy and the other… o-outside. I'm scared… Lucy." Wendy's faced was in terror, her eyes are wide and her lips are trembling. Lucy couldn't deny the fact that she's getting scared too. 


	3. Chapter Three: Gangs and Burdens

I dont know what to say. Levys okay now, who on madness could have done this worst thing?

I gently placed my hand and caressed her wounded face; tears fell down from my eyes. Emotions are mixed inside of me; I donWThey said itll take my leave now to help the council.s face was like mine but she kept her emotions well.

Levy slightly shifted her head and then her eyes faintly open; she gave me a weak smile, want you, Lucy. The gang went for you but we unluckily stumbled upon them and they did this to us. it is my fault?

re Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, right? The missing daughter of the wealthy clan not your fault for being think theret tell the gang where you are. Cheer up, and the gang are going to get us even! happy? What is happening?

**I asked the two bruised guy with wide eyes. **

**re going to fight with them!t they stop that wrecker?! This isn **

**All were damaged including the president Erza who happened to join the brawl. **

**s not your fault.**Im sorry. If only I weren** She kept on blaming herself. **

**Gray smirked. **

**Lisanna massage her back, t have to worry.**But they are all bruised the others** She muttered softly with her sobs. **

**Gray turned his nose up and crossed his arms against his broad chest, m all good you know. These bruises are nothing.**We** Elfman who often says about men and things shouted. **

**Mirajane placed her hands on his brothers cry. **

**Mirajane suggested to Lucy. Lucy nodded and wipe off the trail of tears on her eyes. **

**Lucy spotted her best friend Natsu snoring loudly with his back leaning against the floor and his hands placed under his head making it as pillows. **

**Lucy smiled staring at the man; it was just like the first time when she saw him. Excluding his loud snore and band aids on his face. She sat bending her knees and stare at the man with a small smile. **

**m sorry.**It If only I didnt happen.t waiting for his response since he was sleeping soundly. She lean her back against the wall and hugged her knees. She then turned her head up and feels the warm air against her skin.

Natsu budge but he didnI

**Natsu shouted jumping off the window getting inside her apartment. **

**Erza shouted closing the door. **

**Gray commented jumping off the window also. **

**Erza smacked the two of them hard, t listen, frosty.**You wanna fight, punk?Bring it on, you two! We are here to fetch Lucy not to fight.Y-Yes ma

She said she


	4. Chapter Four: Of Madness and Decisions

I recognized that my family hired that gang to make me come back home. However, I know that my mother would not tolerate such manner but my father do. At first I thought that running away from home would stop him in controlling my life but it made things worse. I did not considered him using our family's power to get what he desire when I made my foolish decision and that is what I've forgotten. I need to stop this foolishness right away to prevent any of my companions getting hurt again. … Meanwhile, after knowing that Lucy came back home, the three decided to go to her home wherever it might be and know her decisions. "Hey, what happened to those losers?" Natsu asked referring to the gang they fought with. He still looks annoyed at how Lucy left without saying. "I suppose principal Makarov handled them." Erza answered. "So who's this walking towards us? Looks like they really got a beating, huh?" Gray smirked with his hands in his pocket. Erza and Natsu's brows knotted at the sight. "Where's the water girl?" Natsu asked Gray. "Why the heck are you asking me that?" Gray shouted. "Aren't you close? He's f—cking clingy to you." Natsu deadpanned at Gray who looks a bit shock. "Why are you here? Didn't you have enough already?" Erza's voice was stiff and ready to fight again. The man with long black hair laughed creepy, "Gehehehe… Where is that Lucy girl? Her family is quite rich 'ya know. We f—cking wants her." In a swift movement, the man fell on the floor. Natsu's eyes were raging and his fist is clenched. He gritted his teeth, "Get the f-cking hell outta here. We are not giving her." "Do you have her?" A man wearing an antique glass spoke with his French accent. The unpleasantly cold atmosphere build started to build up higher. "I assume this is her house… isn't this a bit small for a princess like her?" Another huge man said. "For sure it's her maid… Or maybe this is not her home." The long black haired man stands up. Erza smirked, "You don't know Lucy… she is living in an apartment and is working to pay for her monthly rent. Lucy is living as a normal girl." "What do you mean?" The French man asked looking confused. "Lucy is a f-cking run away princess." Natsu said in a matter-of-fact tone. A creepy laugh again from the long haired man's mouth escaped. "Well the price is going to be higher that this time!" Uproar began and the people were scared to move. Each of them was having a beating. Punches and kicks break out from their arms and feet. "As a flower cannot chooses the places it blooms neither can a child chooses its own parents, fiends like you know nothing of Lucy's tears!" Erza shouted at the three men lying on the floor with Natsu and Gray all bruised. "Let's go Lucy back." Natsu said gritting his teeth. … I walked down the aisle leading to my father's office wearing the dress worn by my mother when she was young. I felt sad because she wasn't there to welcome me and give me hug but I know it is also my fault for coming unexpectedly. She's out in the town and she don't have any idea I came back home. On the few months that I'm living as my own, I met Natsu and the others. All of them including him are orphans and making a living just like the way I make mine. Fairy Tail is the orphanage where we meet and have fun with our father Makarov. He is also the principal in Fairy High. He and the member of Fairy Tail treated me as a part of their family. They have fun with me and treated me what I dreamt of. There is my sisterly figure friend, Mirajane and her younger sister Lisanna. Her younger brother Elfman whom I think his name is really out of league but he keeps on saying 'Man! Man!'. I slightly giggled when I remembered them. Master Makarov found them and took them. There is Gray whose parents died in a war and Master kept him. Levy and her group mates, Jet and Droy were also orphans. And there is this weird man I met, Natsu whose father left him without him knowing. There was a time Master told me that Natsu was wondering about how weird the orphanage name is. "Do fairies have tail?" I smiled at the scene little Natsu is asking. Where he isn't the rude man right now. I let out a soft breathe before knocking onto the huge wooden door. "Father, it's me your daughter, Lucy." "Come in." "Thank God you stopped your foolishness. You don't belong there, Lucy." He started. I continued listening to his speech. Running away wasn't foolish, dad. "I apologize, Lucy." My eyes widen in shock when I heard him. I can't see his face because he was looking outside the window. My father is apologizing. Did he realize it already? "Your mom was blaming me because you ran away. If it wasn't for me, you should have been living nice. You would not be working hard to make a living. You are a princess, Lucy. So I don't have any idea why you ran away." He turned to me with knotted brows. He was angry at me. I don't understand, if it weren't for mom, he wouldn't be asking for forgiveness? "I really think you should marry him, Lucy. You future will be excellent if you will follow me. Your mother is still not aware that you came back home. Now, to face the consequences of your actions I want you to tell her that you came back home because you regret what you've done and you are going to follow my wishes. Because if you won't… I'll exterminate Fairy Tail." This is madness. He can't do that, I'm her daughter… He c-can't. My lips trembled in fear and shock with the sight of the orphanage being destroyed because of me… because of my imprudent decision. "Go back to your room." I bow my head down and clenched my fist as I gritted my teeth. "Y-Yes, father." 


End file.
